


【冢不二】误会

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 9





	【冢不二】误会

误会 

手塚一整天都很纠结。

能让他在意超过24小时并且找不到解决方案的事情，实在非常罕见。 

如果手塚有一般人都会有的某种意义上的“心灵之友”，也许他不至于被那件事困扰如此长的时间。他习惯把大部分问题都埋在心里，运用他高精密的大脑条分缕析，概括梳理，最后得出一个无限趋于完美的结论。   
但是这世界上总有某些事情是不适用于理性分析的。   
至少有关于那个人的事，不包括在这个范围内。 

+++ 

不二周助24小时前刚抵达东京成田机场。因为起降安排调整，他搭乘的这趟飞机在东京的上空盘旋了两周，才开始缓缓降落。   
从上空看这座暌违了八年之久的城市，不二心中忍不住涌起一种无法言说的复杂感情。   
当初，他几乎是逃离了日本，刻意地避开和这边的一切人际关系。为了不让日本的朋友通过家人找到自己，他的第一份工作就选择了自由摄影师，在五大洲四大洋之间漂泊。上个月在南美洲的热带雨林，下个月也许就在非洲大草原，每年几乎有一大半时间与外界音讯隔绝。   
这次回来，是因为他收到一封请帖，儿时玩伴佐伯将在本月末举行婚礼，邀请他出席。   
佐伯是唯一一个知道不二离开日本的原因的人，也是他日本的朋友里，唯一一个和不二偶尔还有邮件来往的人。   
收到这份请帖的时候，不二想，有些事情，如果一直逃避反而更显得在意。八年了，自己也是时候从那段在当时的他看来几乎是耻辱的回忆中走出来了。 

飞机稳稳地降落在成田机场的跑道上。在机体完全停止后，乘客们纷纷解开安全带，站起来收拾东西或取出行李。不二小心翼翼地从头顶的行李架上拖出一个狭长的盒子，盒子上有精致的铜把手可以方便地提着。他随着人流下了飞机向入境处走去。   
入境大厅人潮涌动。   
还有一趟从德国飞往东京的航班几乎同时到着，两趟航班的乘客凑到了一拨，因此入境耗费了不少时间。走出机场的到着口，不二一眼就看到人群中一个娇小的身影正探头往这边张望。 

+++ 

手塚刚刚结束了去德国的差旅。他一向浅眠，但这次在飞机上的十几个小时，他睡得出乎意料地踏实。

醒来时飞机上正播放着降落时乘客须知，他看了一眼手表，比预定时间要晚了半个小时。按照原定计划，三个半小时后他应该在东京市内某高档会所与商务合作伙伴共进晚餐，就目前的情况来看，似乎已经很难准时赴约。   
手塚不免有些焦躁。头等舱的乘客可以优先下机，所以他走在了前面。然而不巧，不久前有另一趟从南美洲厄瓜多尔飞来的国际航班着陆，国际到着的入境大厅几乎人满为患，排起了长长的队。   
无奈之下，手塚只好给助手发短信，让他通知合作伙伴，自己因飞机延误的缘故，可能会稍晚抵达。   
发完短信后，手塚抬起头，视线随意地一瞥，却突然被一抹蜜色攫住。 

有一个人站在他的右前方，排在另一支等待入境的队伍里。   
他和他隔着五六个身位的距离。   
那人蜜色的中长发柔顺地垂在肩上，从背面看身材单薄而瘦削，他穿着一件普通的圆领短袖T恤，一直低着头，大概是在看手机，肩背上裸露出的肌肤有明显的色差，也许经常从事户外工作。   
即使没有看到正面，但只是这么粗粗掠过的一眼，手塚就认出了这个人是谁。   
不会有错的，那个背影即使隔了八年，他也能够一眼就认出来。 

+++ 

手塚已经很多年没有见过不二了。到底有多久，他自己也没有概念，仿佛比认知中的八年，感觉上还要漫长得多。

他知道不二突然不告而别从日本消失的原因。   
曾经不二是他最好的朋友——也许是他单方面这么认为。因为手塚性格的缘故，他们不常表现出来普通友人间的亲密。但是在青学度过的手塚人生中至关重要的三年里，他和不二的确大部分时候都在一起。即使交流不多，却自有默契。   
这一切在不二向他告白之后不复存在。

手塚从小学起，就开始陆陆续续地接受过同龄人的告白，他的一生中，遇到过无数的告白。

然而，只有那一次，他的拒绝，付出了最为惨痛的代价。

不二的告白发生在青学的天台。

天台平时上了锁，不是所有学生都能来的地方，但手塚身为学生会长，能够借职务之便拿到钥匙，于是午间的时候，这里便成了他和不二独占的小小天地。

两人经常相邀在天台午餐，餐后简单聊几句社团的事，或者是干脆闭眼浅眠一阵。

手塚觉得，似乎不二总是能带来一种宁静、安祥的气氛，有他在身边的时候，自己的心情就会很容易平静下来。他没有午休的习惯，但在这样的场合，他甚至偶尔真的能睡上那么几十分钟。

醒过来的时候，就能看到不二把身体蜷成小小的一团，偎在他身边香甜地酣眠着，仿佛能感觉到少年那甜美的吐息，温柔地萦绕在自己的周围。

这样的画面，让人真真切切地感受到，岁月如此静好。

但是，那一天，手塚亲手把一切都破坏了。

当时他仰躺在地上，无意识地望着天空中的白云，脑里正计划着今天下午部活的安排，突然不二的脸凑到跟前，离他很近，两人之间的距离不到10公分。   
看着这张近在咫尺的脸，对他人的外貌基本不做评价也不多注意的手塚，第一次意识到不二竟然长得这么好看，他的眼睛竟然那么美——平时习惯微眯着的弯弯笑眼此时睁开，纯净如天空的干净蓝眸让他怦然心动，那饱满水润的淡粉色双唇，勾着一段俏皮的弧度，让他忍不住想要亲吻上去。 

“呐，手塚，我喜欢你。”柔和、温软的声音像一阵掠过耳畔的清风。   
但是在被表白的人心里却掀起了狂风。 

手塚目瞪口呆，他向来运转得有条不紊的大脑此时成了一团乱麻。   
他分不清自己究竟是在逃避竟然会产生想要亲吻最好朋友的欲望、还是被不二突如其来的告白震惊。   
总之，手塚国光做出了他这一生中最后悔的决定。   
他推开不二，站起身头也不回地走了。   
他把他留在了那里。   
从那以后，他也再没见到过他，也再也没有从任何人那里得到过他的只言片语。   
不二周助这个人，就从他生命中消失了。 

但现在，他们之间就隔着不到三米的距离，只要不二回过头就能立刻看到他。   
手塚发现自己半只脚已经踏出了队列之外，他几乎是控制不了自己强烈的冲动，想要跨过这段距离，强硬地掰过那个人的肩，霸道地站在他面前，用他的身高压迫他，围堵他，强迫他再次面对他。   
可是，面对他的不二会露出怎样的表情？   
那时的不二，微笑的表情僵在了脸上，但是手塚看得出这张脸后，有什么东西正在慢慢破碎。   
这个表情在他记忆里重温了无数遍，让他在今后的八年为之疼痛不已。   
如果自己再一次出现，是否又会让那张笑脸再度蒙上阴影？ 

在手塚踌躇的过程中，不二已经排到了队伍的前列。手塚的前面还有五六个人，眼看不二已经踏过了那条黄线，越过检查口，很快就要从他视线中消失，他不禁有些着急。   
生平第一次，手塚利用了自己的外貌的优势，他拍拍排在他四个身位前的一位年轻女士，礼貌而优雅地提出自己有急事在身、希望能交换位置的请求。几乎没有女人能拒绝一位像手塚这样的英俊绅士，所以他的要求得到了满足。   
但是当手塚追出去的时候，已经不见了不二的踪影。 

+++ 

不二小心地护着手上的盒子，不让它碰触到来往的人流。   
几天前，他被主编派往厄瓜多尔拍摄当地玫瑰节，随后他给自己放了两个星期的假，打算抽出几天回日本参加佐伯的婚礼。   
他直接从厄瓜多尔的基多国际机场出发，在登机之前，他被一个亚洲面孔的少年拦住了。 

少年是不二的同胞，在厄瓜多尔做贸易工作，女朋友在国内。今天是女友生日，小伙子想给女友送一束当地玫瑰当生日礼物。可是因为工作上遇到了突发事件，他脚不沾尘地忙了几天，完全没有时间把玫瑰寄出，无奈之下只好来到机场等候，希望有坐飞机回日本的好心人能帮他把花带回去。 

九株饱满大朵的厄瓜多尔Anastasia白玫瑰扎着粉色蝴蝶结，包装得整整齐齐地陈列在恒温的精致盒子内。   
盒子有把手非常方便携带，而不二的行李并不多。   
看着少年诚恳而充满希冀的眼神，不二不忍拒绝。于是在少年的千恩万谢中，他记下了少年女友的号码，提着装有玫瑰的盒子上了飞机。 

走出到达口，他一眼就发现了人群中正探出身子朝这边张望的女孩。 

也许是少年已经给女友详细描述过不二的外貌，女孩很快就把目光焦点对准了他，脸上瞬间露出喜悦的笑容。 

“是铃央真知小姐吗？”不二走上前，跟女孩确认身份。

“是的，您是不二周助先生？”   
不二微笑，递过盒子：“祝你生日快乐。”

女孩高兴地接过，向不二表达了谢意后，她迫不及待地打开盒子，从中取出包装极为精致的玫瑰花束，洁白的花朵经过长时间的飞行仍然维持着新鲜的姿态，一打开就散发出馥郁的芬芳。   
由于这些玫瑰是如此的美丽，吸引了许多旅客的侧目。   
女孩抱紧了花束，脸上的笑容幸福得让人觉得炫目。 

不二也由衷地为她感到高兴。   
两心相许的爱情，无疑是这世界上最珍贵的宝物。   
能把幸福传递给拥有这件宝物的人，不二觉得非常满足。   
于是他的微笑不禁越发温柔起来。 

+++ 

手塚追出来，没有看到不二的身影。   
内心懊悔与失望交织，后悔自己没有早早出现在不二面前。   
他们都已经不是当年的小孩子了，就算见到自己，不二也不会当着自己的面逃开不是吗？ 

他难掩失落地拖着行李走到出站口，公司派来接他的司机已经等候多时。手塚安慰自己打起精神来，不二既然回国了，那么总会联系这边的朋友，到时候他可以挨个给自己所知道的不二的熟人打一圈电话，一定能查到他的下落。 

“好漂亮的花，那女孩子好幸福……”   
身边走过两个女生，她们交谈的零碎语句落到手塚的耳朵里。   
他的司机也看着某个方向感慨：“现在的年轻人真浪漫，刚下飞机就送给女朋友这么大一束花，估计是特意从国外带回来的吧。”   
手塚原本并不甚在意，但当他顺着司机的视线方向不经意地瞥了一眼，顿时僵立在了原地。 

这次他看到了不二的侧面，离他不到十米的距离。

他皮肤晒黑了，身材也瘦了，这些年看来很是吃了些苦，但清秀的脸上，细致的五官仍和记忆中相差无几，笑起来的弧度也是那样熟悉。

不二面前是一个正怀抱一束白色玫瑰的女孩，女孩的脸蹭在碗大的花朵上满满是幸福的神情，而不二为女孩拿着装玫瑰的礼盒，脸上的微笑，比他回忆里能想到的任何一次都要温柔。   
手塚的心像是被一股不知名的力量给攫住了，一时间几乎呼吸不能。 

八年了，他还在寻找记忆中的他。   
可是他的人生，已经重新开始了。 

手塚那天最终还是没有面对不二。   
那样温柔的笑容他不忍心再看下去，于是带着司机匆匆离开。   
他想，如此一来，自己多年来的心事本该了结了才是。   
他一直对当初粗暴地推开了不二心怀愧疚。   
而现在，不二已经有了新的恋人，他看起来很幸福，自己应该高兴，终于可以放下了不是吗？   
可是为什么，心里会隐隐作痛，痛得让他的大脑出现了短暂的空白，无法集中精神思考。   
好像，突然哪里一切都不对了。 

也许，早在当时被不二诱惑到想要去亲吻他嘴唇的念头产生时，就一切都不对了。 

+++ 

自从偶遇不二，到现在已经过去了24小时，手塚的心头乱麻还没有被厘清。 

他看着桌子上堆得高高的需要他去审阅批复的文件，深深地叹了一口气，脱下眼镜给疲惫的双眼做了个简单的按摩。   
无法集中精神，导致他办事效率直线下降。   
看来当天的工作他大概也无法完成了。如果是平常，他也许还会考虑加班把事情做完，但今天，无论怎么勉强自己，似乎也难以专注地看完一份文件。   
索性留到明天吧再做吧，就当今天给自己放个小假。 

手塚拿出手机翻了翻通讯录，接通了大石秀一郎的电话。 

大石接到他的电话很意外，非周末的时间，手塚很少会有事找自己。

“出来喝杯东西吧。”手塚说。 

大石没有多问就接受了邀请，挂掉电话后，他费解于手塚的反常，猜想好友一定是遇到大麻烦了。 

因为都要开车，所以两人默契地选择了咖啡厅作为约见地点。   
“你说你见到了不二？”听手塚讲述完在机场偶遇不二的经过，大石惊讶地说，“不二回来了，为什么没有跟我们说一声？” 

“也许是觉得没有跟我们说的必要吧。”手塚闷闷地说，心里越发堵得慌。

“但不二回来总是有原因的……等等，我想到了，前几天听英二说，六角的佐伯这个月底就要结婚了。不二不是佐伯的童年玩伴吗？也许他是回来参加佐伯的婚礼？”   
大石的话让手塚突然觉得眼前出现了一道曙光。 

如果想要解开心中的郁结，也许解铃还须系铃人。 

+++ 

不二在佐伯家痛痛快快地玩了两天。   
佐伯的新家在东京，但是定在千叶老家举行婚礼。   
很久没有吃到日本正宗的海产品，不二大快朵颐地饱餐了几顿。佐伯要忙婚礼的事情，不太有空陪他，不二就自己随处慢逛，逛得差不多了就回去。 

那天他回去得有些晚了，夕阳已经快要落山，给整个海滨都染上了一层金橙色。不二沿着沿海公路慢慢地走回佐伯的房子，快走到的时候，他却突然定住了脚步。   
在佐伯家门口的棕榈树荫下站着一个人，一个曾经他再熟悉不过的人。 

八年时光并没有对他的外貌做出更多的改变，但却让曾经的少年蜕去青涩，变得更为沉稳、内敛，完全成长为成熟男人的模样。

他穿着一件简单的白色衬衫和棕色的卡其布裤子站在那里，正望着不二走来的方向。在不二的视野里，他整个人就像是浸没在夕阳灿金色的光芒中，隐隐透出一丝暖意。 

并不是没想过，手塚会追到这里。他一直都是执着的人。

要面对的，终究还是避不开。

不二在心里叹了一口气。脸上挂上一贯的笑容，坦然地迎上前，说： “呐，手塚，好久不见。” 

从决定回东京起，不二就已经有再次见到手塚国光的心理觉悟。

一声不吭的消失、不明不白的了断，大概令责任感非常强的手塚寝食难安过一阵吧。不二并不愿意让手塚对自己抱有如此的歉意，毕竟当年，手塚只是做出了正确的第一反应。真正做错事、应该受惩罚的，只有不二自己一个人就够了……

现在既然已经见面，那么就彻底地解开手塚的心结，结束这些年来对他的折磨。告诉他，当年的那件事情，不二周助已经走出来了，不会再因此而神伤。 

而他，不二周助，依然把手塚国光当成朋友，这一点，永远不会改变。

手塚走到了不二面前，站定，微微地低头俯视着他。

不二不禁苦笑，这些年，他们之间竟然还是十二公分的身高差。

他要仰起与过去相同的角度，才能看到手塚。

“如果见到我你觉得不开心，那就不要勉强自己笑。”

脑海中掠过种种手塚会对他说的第一句话的可能性，但当手塚开口的时候，不二却懵了。

然而手塚也没有等他作出回应的意思，只是径自说了下去。

“前两天，我在机场见过你。在入境大厅，我就在你旁边的那支队伍排队。”

“那还真是巧。”不二不知所措，他本能地想用笑容来化解尴尬，但是想到手塚刚刚的话，又适时地收了回去，脸上的表情一时间进退不得，索性低下头，不再试图与手塚直接面对面。

手塚紧盯着不二的头顶，不二的退却，并没有动摇他想要把一切都说出来的决心。

他突然跨前了一步，双手扶住了不二的手臂，没有预警的靠近，让后者的身体剧烈地抖动了一下。

“当时我非常想叫你的名字，但是我不敢。”   
“不二，我怕你用讨厌的眼神看我，我怕你会装作不认识我，从我面前走开。” 

手塚面无表情地说着无异于惊雷一般的话语，甚至语气中还不自觉地带了一种撒娇般的委屈感。

不二大为震惊，他抬起头，不可置信地看着手塚。

面前的这个男人果然还是和过去不一样了。

从前，不二总是站在手塚右后方的位置，手塚的所思所想只要在表情上有细微的体现，不二都能很快读懂。甚至有时候他只是在心里斟酌而并没有外露出来的想法，也总是能被不二猜透。   
很多人说手塚太过冰冷，难以沟通，但是对不二来说，要了解手塚这个人不费吹灰之力。他们两个仿佛天生就该互相成为朋友的，手塚把他当成知己。可是不二却不知何时对手塚怀有了别样的心思。   
现在，果然是离开太久了吗？总觉得好像有点跟不上手塚的节奏了。 

不二瞪大眼睛，眼中的怀疑刺痛了手塚。

手塚已经完全忘了自己来找不二的目的，看到不二本人就好好地站在他的眼前，他就只想要抓住他，不能再让他像八年前一样跑掉，再也消失不见。

于是他加大了手上的力道，不在意不二的衣袖已被他掐得紧皱起来。

“手塚，你等等，我并没有讨厌你，也没有因为见到你而不高兴。”不二吃痛，赶紧开口向手塚解释，这样的手塚让他觉得陌生。

可是手塚充耳不闻。

他松开一只手，捏住眼前尖尖的下巴，用力地抬起，强迫不二正视自己。

“我看到了你和你的女朋友在机场，你可以向她笑得那么灿烂，对我却不能吗？”

女朋友？手塚是误会了什么吗？如此强势的手塚让不二束手无策，他开始挣扎：“手塚你放开我，我不知道你在说什么。”

“我不放。”

手塚此时的目光冷冽决绝得让不二心惊。

他托住不二的后脑，狠狠地按进自己的怀里，把不二整个人都环抱了起来。

“我不放。放开你，你就又要跑到不知道什么地方去了。”

手塚完全察觉不到自己语气里的任性，就像一个怕被人夺走自己心爱宝物的小孩子。

不二没有办法做出反应。

他的脸贴着手塚的胸口，从那里传来的温暖让他完全失去了思考的能力。

被手塚这样紧紧拥抱着，八年前被推开的委屈突然全部涌上脑海，让不二忍不住想要哭泣。

——不行，不能就这样地示弱了。

不二努力地让自己的声音听起来平静。

“手塚，别这样，如果你这次不来找我，我也会去找你的。过去的事，我们都不要再提了。那时是我处事不太成熟，你就当我一时鬼迷心窍吧，这些年对你造成的困扰，我感到十分抱歉。”

抱着自己的人一动不动，不二稍一用力，发现自己竟然从手塚怀里挣脱了开来。

“我已经开始新的生活了，你也不要把那件事放在心上，都是我年少无知犯下的错误，如果可以的话，希望你就当它从没有发生过。” 

不敢抬头看手塚的脸色，心情紧张得如同等待审判。 

然而等了半晌，不见对面的人有动静。

不二疑惑地抬起头，却被手塚脸上表现出的深切伤痛所震惊，那种痛苦他从来没有想过会出现在手塚身上。眼前的男人面色惨白，眉头紧锁，往日坚定的眼神此时布满哀恸。

“手塚，你……”

“所以，你现在是想收回当初那句话了吗？你想否定喜欢过我的过去吗？不二，你已经不再喜欢我了吗？” 

这……真的是手塚国光说出来的话吗？   
不二震惊着，却不觉鼻头一酸，几乎掉出泪来。 

过去的心事被当事人这样抖落出来，原本以为自己已经可以完全不在意了，但心里为何仍然酸胀发痛。   
始终走不出那段心情吗？面对他时还是这样情难自已吗？   
不二周助，你真是太差劲了，这些年自虐般的努力，都付诸流水了。

这样呵斥着自己，不二眼里已然隐有泪花，他连忙低下头，一滴热泪落入脚下的泥土里。

但是接下来手塚国光的举动却是他始料未及的。   
手塚双手托起不二的脸，大拇指轻轻地拭去他脸上来不及干涸的泪痕。  
“不二，很抱歉，我知道这样做不对。但是我控制不住自己。” 

“当初，我之所以推开你，是因为你当时离我太近，我怕我会忍不住亲吻你。我不明白为什么会产生这种想法，这让我觉得很羞愧。”   
“对不起，这些年来我一直没有向你解释，一直伤害着你的感情。”  
“现在，就算你对我的心意已经改变了，但是我对你的心情还是一样……能不能请你不要放弃我。” 

不二的眼泪流个不住，好像打开了开关的水龙头，他想把这几年忍过的眼泪，一次性全部流完。

他慢慢地靠近手塚，那个人心疼地张开双臂迎接他，把他重新拥入了怀里。   
眼泪水渗透进手塚胸前的衣服布料，感觉到那块地方的湿润，于是手塚把不二往胸前按得更紧。   
当年一时冲动对手塚表白，结果造成了他之后八年无穷尽的悔恨。   
原本以为自己已经可以放下，但是现在手塚对他说：“请不要放弃我。” 

就真的再也狠不下心放弃。 

+++ 

两人紧紧拥抱了好一会儿。   
手塚怀中搂着好不容易又回到了身边的人，心里满溢着难以言说的兴奋与甜蜜。   
但是突然，他想起某件事，顿时像被迎头浇了一盆冷水，全身的火苗都熄灭了。   
于是，他艰难地开口：   
“不二，关于你的女友……” 

不二享受着手塚的怀抱，幸福得像一只掉进了蜂蜜罐子的小熊。他随口说道：   
“我哪有什么女朋友。你看到的那个女生，其实我根本不认识，那束花是在厄瓜多尔上飞机之前，她男朋友拜托我带给她的生日礼物。” 

手塚喜出望外：“所以，现在你还是单身？”

不二狡黠地转动眼珠，低低笑道：“现在不是有你了嘛。不过，可别以为我是为了你才单身这么多年。”

“没关系。”手塚再紧抱紧了失而复得的爱人，“不管你的过去怎么样，你的未来就只属于我。”

一场误会，致使八年的分离。

也同样因为一场误会，被扰乱了心情、想要一个明确答案的手塚重新站在了不二面前。当看到在金色的落日下向他缓缓走来的不二的第一眼，手塚就了悟答案早已在自己的心中。 

有些人，如果是命中注定，纵使时光斗转，山河变换，也总会走到一起。   
就如Together Forever的我和你。 

——End——


End file.
